The Real Ghostbusters DVD Box Set
The Real Ghostbusters Box Set is a DVD set that was released on November 25, 2008. It includes all 140 episodes and pilot of The Real Ghostbusters, and all Slimer! episodes. Contents * All episodes from The Real Ghostbusters and Slimer and the Real Ghostbusters. * Five documentaries/featurettes * 21 on camera commentaries * 88 episode introductions * 24 isolated music & effects tracks * 10 image galleries * Scripts and storyboards in PDF format on DVD-ROM * Original series bumpers included in every episode that originally had them * Bonus disc containing the Unaired pilot; alternate textless series credits; DVD promo trailer; and extended interviews recorded in June 2008 with Joe Medjuck (executive producer), Michael C. Gross (executive producer), J. Michael Straczynski (writer & story editor), Len Janson (writer & story editor), Maurice LaMarche (voice of "Egon Spengler"), Laura Summer (voice of first "Janine Melnitz"), Kath Soucie (voice of second "Janine Melnitz"), and Kevin Altieri (director & storyboard supervisor). * Liner book featuring synopsis, trivia, and art for each episode. * Originally released in 5 individual Steelbooks cases; re-released in plastic Amaray cases of the same size and dimensions. Volumes Detailed information on disc contents. *Volume 1 Details *Volume 2 Details *Volume 3 Details *Volume 4 Details *Volume 5 Details *Bonus Disc Details For a list of episodes by date go to this location. Development On May 27, 2008, Time-Life announced they would be responsible for the complete series being released on DVD in the Fall of 2008. That July, they allowed fans the chance to vote between two variations of an outer box for the set — one designed to look like the main characters' firehouse headquarters and the other all black with different images on each side. Both featured lenticular printing, the firehouse version to show the Ecto-1 driving and the black version to have "slime" ooze down. The set was later announced as spanning 25 discs with over twelve hours of bonus content and a scheduled shipping date of November 15, 2008 (later changed to the November 25) with the "Firehouse case" winning the fan voting. *The Real Ghostbusters DVD Box Set Advance Promotional DVD was sent out to select sent out to established Ghostbusters fan sites such as Spook Central and Proton Charging in late September/early October 2008. Defects and Complaints * The paint on the Steelbook DVD cases can rub off easily. * The title screen on the episode "Killerwatt" (Volume 1, Disc 1) was accidentally omitted. It was present in the masters used to make the set, as verified by Paul Rudoff from Spook Central (Fan Site), who has a copy of the production DVD-Rs used by James Eatock while working on the set. (These DVD-Rs contain straight copies of the episode masters with blackness and/or commercials intact.) It is believed that when the editor at TimeLife was removing the blackness/commercials, they accidentally edited a tad too much for that episode. Further proof that the removal was an accident is that the "Killerwatt" title card is present in the Title Card Gallery on the bonus disc. ** The "Killerwatt" title screen is also removed from the 2016 DVDs from Sony, but is present in the copy on Netflix. Because the versions of the episodes were taken from syndication, there were issues with some episodes. The following episodes all run slightly slow: * "Something's Going Around" * "Three Men and an Egon" * "Elementary My Dear Winston" * "If I Were a Witch Man" * "Partners in Slime" * "Future Tense" * "Jailbusters" * "The Ghostbusters Live! from Al Capone's Tomb!" The following episodes all run quick: * "Trading Faces" * "Transcendental Tourists" * "Surely You Joust" * "Kitty-Cornered" * "Slimer's Curse" * "Til Death Do Us Part" * "It's About Time" * "The Ransom of Greenspud" * "Revenge of the Ghostmaster" * "Loose Screws" * "Venk-Man!" * "Slimer Streak" External link * Official Page by Time Life on The Real Ghostbusters Box Set Gallery Rgb_dvd2008_packaging_box01.jpg| RGBFirehouse.jpg|Concept art for the Firehouse box Rgb_dvd2008_paul01.gif|Credits page from the back of the liner book Boxset.png|Front of box and liner book Category:The Real Ghostbusters Category:Dvds Category:RGB Box Set Category:Slimer! Category:Home Video Releases